My new reality
by Kittydu
Summary: It all started on August 25, this was the day when we discovered that all the things we thought were fantasies were in fact pretty real. That day was the day when the vampires decided to make every human aware of their presence. ( Rating may change later and please review so I can know if I should continue this)
1. Chapter 1

Never in my life I would have thought how much the world could change in a couple of years. It only took one day to change everything that I used to know.

It all started on August 25, this was the day when we discovered that all the things we thought were fantasies were in fact pretty real. That day was the day when the vampires decided to make every human aware of their presence.

At first It wasn't bad, I mean, It wasn't like the attacked us out of nowhere and started to kill each one of us. It was kind of small first, you could see extremely pale people in the night, more people were wearing scars around their neck even if the day wasn't exactly what you can call cold, you could notice small clinics asking for more blood donation, I mean it would take a really observant person to notice something was going on.

I would love to say that I was one of those people, that I was the observant one that knew something weird was happening, but I wasn't, I was just too worried with my life to start wondering what was going on with the people that wasn't my family or friends. So I think you could image my shock when I was in front of my tv at seven pm eating my dinner after a long day at work and suddenly the breaking news interrupted my movie night.

Of course everyone thought it was joke when this really pale and weird guy wearing only dark colors and really bright blue eyes was being interviewed and was talking about being a vampire and how they were tired of being hiding from everyone. But everything change when suddenly his face changed and long fangs could be seen on his mouth and I bet everyone (Included me) freak out when some girl came of nowhere, kneeled in front of the guy and he started to bite her neck and drink her blood. When the guy stopped the camera made a close up of his face (Ratings are always going to come first I guess) and you could see the blood dropping from his mouth.

That was the moment that everything changed.

I was expecting to all hell break loose, but I guess the people were more open minded that I thought. Some people were happy (I think most of them were women's and teenaged girls), others were panicked, some others just didn't care at all.

My family was divided: My mom was afraid, My dad was already loading guns, My sister was wearing a big smile on her face and jumping around the house, My brother and I were in between, we were kind of afraid of them (don't blame us, is human nature to be scare of something you don't know) but both of us were willing to protect our family at any cost.

The time keep passing and the vampires were more accepted by the humans (well I think almost everyone, my dad was still keeping his gun by his side), they were starting their own company's, they were working along side with humans and sharing in peace with each other.

I never made friends with any vampires, I think the main reason was because I worked in day light and I usually spent the nights on my apartment watching movies or just some random comedy on tv.

It didn't take too long for them being more than us, in a few months the vampires out numbered the humans. They became the bosses in the majority of companies, started to make special places for the humans to eat and pay the bills, the windows of all the buildings were now tinted, along with the ones from the cars. You now could see on tv advertising blood beverages like it was juice, but of course now the flavors were slightly different, instead of apple or orange juice you now could get " the favorite flavor of all the family the AB+" or even " the exotic O- ".

In the end, in this new world I'm living, The Vampires were the new normal and the human were now the weird ones, the inferiors.

But of course, my distance with the vampires didn't last long. All thanks to him . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Author´s note:** Hello! wow guys I would have never thought this story was going to have so many reviews, I am so happy! Thanks so much to:** AlexandraSterling41,vampirelover18,sunshine4evr**,**ANON**,**julija,Tacitus labs,Serena Fallen and Guest** that left a review and to the ones that added this story to their favorite.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too, the beginning is kind of slow but are details that I couldn't left out besides you get to know a bit about my main female character. After this one is when the actual plot start.

But first my personal answer to a few reviews =D

** ANON:** hahahaha I was actually going to use the date of my birthday but I thought that would be kind of creepy so I pick that one... So I think I have an idea of what you are feeling xD

** Serena Fallen: **thank you so much for reviewing! I swear I am not trying to copy the movie or your story, the inspiration for this story was actually from a dream I had a few years ago... What movie is that by the way? It sounds like something I would like to see =D

I am also looking for a beta reader because english is not my main language so I would love if someone would help me with some mistakes I may have.

**Chapter 1**

"I'm not saying it's not a good idea mom" I told my mother on the phone while rolling my eyes (thank god she couldn't see that) and pacing around my living room/kitchen "It is actually really good! If you would come out with this idea a few years earlier I would have been the first one on that car"

Now don't get me wrong I love my mom, but this has to be one of the worst ideas I have ever heard. Her great idea was to have a family reunion (that needed to include everyone I share blood with) in a house,that my grandparents owned in the woods, for the weekend. Being a nature lover I would have been thrilled and excited for this, but in the moment I remembered that we weren't exactly living in a normal world anymore I wasn't so excited.

"Alice" She said annoyed, I didn't like when she used that tone, I always know I'm in trouble when she used it "You are coming, I expect you to be here tomorrow at 8 o'clock with your suitcase for the weekend and in a very happy mood "

" But mom ... " I whined a bit.

"Start packing" She said hanging the phone.

I stood there for few seconds still in shock until I took a deep breath and hanged the phone groaning. I mean, what else could I do? when your mother tell you to do something you do it, nobody wants to deal with the rage of an angry mom! I'm 23 and I still get that mini heart attack when she call me by my full name.

I turned around and went to my room, took my suitcase from the closet and started packing. A few shirts and jeans latter and I was already done.

I let myself fall on my bed and turned to see the clock that was on my night stand. It was only 9 o'clock so I knew I could call the only rational person on my family. Taking my phone I scrolled through my contacts until I finally found the name I was looking for. I pressed the call button and waited for a few rings until I heard his voice.

"Hello"

"By your tone I'm assuming that mom call you and told you her great idea"

" Yeah, I'm doing my will already" my brother said with a sigh " what do you want me to left you?"

"I like your car" I told him with a laugh.

The only thing he did was laugh, that is something I loved about my brother he knew how to joke and how to take one.

" You are on my side right?, this is crazy"

" Oh I'm with you" I could heard how he took a deep breath, I knew Alex was frustrated too " but you know how mom is, she wants to keep thinking that everything is normal and all that. Just humor her for the weekend"

I spend I few minutes on the phone with my brother (most of the conversation was him giving me advice about how I could make that weekend work) until we hang up. I felt sleep almost instantly.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the clock... 7:00 am.

_I'm dead._

I jumped out of my bed took a quick shower, I put on a shirt and jeans and started to run out of my apartment with my suitcase in hand (No time for breakfast unfortunately ).

When I finally arrived to my parents house there were a few family members outside and according to my phone it was 7:55am. Thank god (and the crazy taxi driver) I was on time.

After a few greetings and small talk ( a few of them were about how I didn't have a boyfriend yet ... Thank you aunt Martha ) everyone went to their car and started to drive to my grandparents house.

The trip was kind of long and I was sharing car with my parents, my sister and my brother so it wasn't really bad for me ... Trust me It could be worst, one year I shared the car ride with aunt Martha and that was hell on earth.

Once we arrived to the house I was dying of hunger. All the younger kids of the family started to run around and started to look for their room while the older ones were taking the luggage and already making plans for the family weekend.

The house was a two-story house (Not counting the attic) made of dark wood, with windows on every side and a massive front door.

The first thing I did was looking for Sarah. She is my cousin and we were really close in age ( I'm 23 she is 25) so we always got along, she was one of my best friends. When I didn't find her outside I took my suitcase and when to the we were young Sarah and I always slept on the attic, we always had privacy in there and didn't bother anyone. So I wasn't very surprised when I got upstairs and Sarah was already making her bed.

"Thank god is you! If I heard one more screaming kid I think I'm gonna kill myself " Sarah told me turning around

" Nice start Sarah" I said laughing " Besides there are only 4 kids, is not that bad"

" Oh I don't have a problem with them ... Separately, put them together and we have a problem"

She got me on that one.

************  
The rest of the day was actually pretty great, everyone was catching up, we were laughing, I was eating the amazing food of my mom and grandmother, I felt like I was living in a normal world again and vampires were only real in books and movies. But of course everything good needs to end at some point.

" We should do a bonfire!"

_Kill her, Kill her now_

I think my sister sometimes is a genius. It's not like I don't love her or anything is just that we are complete opposites. If I say black she say white, If I say up she say down that was our relationship.

" That's actually a great idea!"

I wasn't surprised by my mother comment, after all she was the one that planned this trip why don't add something more so we could see if one of us die tonight, right?

It didn't take long before all of us were around the bonfire just joking and relaxing. Actually THEY were relaxing I was looking around us all the time, I just couldn't help it.

"Alice" Sarah turned and whispered me " he is talking to you"

I was so lost scanning the forest with my eyes that I didn't notice that my uncle Mark was talking.

"Sorry uncle" I gave him a small smile " what were you saying?"

" Well I was saying if you wouldn't mind look for more wood, we don't want the fire to die"

_Lazy uncle Mark_

"Besides is just around the corner of the house and is all pile up. Why don't you do us that favor sweetheart "

_If it is that easy why don't you do it_

"Of course" I told him with a fake smile "I will be right back"

Before I made it too far Sarah took a hold of my arm.

"Do you want me to go there with you?"

That is why we got along so well, she knew me pretty well. Sarah was always aware if I wasn't comfortable with something and always tried to make it more easy for me, she always acted like an older sister with me despite the fact that she was only 2 years older than me.

"Its ok, don't worry about it" I told her with a small smile " is not really far"

With that I left the bonfire and went looking for that stupid wood... I mean wood. On my way I couldn't stop staring at the moon. Tonight the moon was so beautiful, it was full and so bright, the way the moon illuminated the darkness was so amazing.

When I found the pile I sit on them and keep staring at the moon, I was grateful that werewolf weren't real ( at least I hoped so) so I could appreciate the beauty of this night. Taking a deep breath I stood up and started to look for a good-looking wood.

It took me only a few seconds to feel someone behind me, of course my first thought was that maybe Sarah followed me or my brother wanted to help me, but in the moment I turned around and founded myself on the ground with something sitting on me and with a cold hand on my mouth I knew it wasn't any of them.

The beating of my hearth was out of control, I couldn't hear anything that wasn't my heart or my hard breathing. I dared to look at the thing that kept me trapped on the ground and my hearth stopped for a few seconds.

I didn't saw his face clearly but thanks to the light of the moon I still could see a few things. His hair was dark and shoulder length but that wasn't the thing that scared me, the thing that scared me was his face, it wasnt human by any means. His eyes were red, a very deep red but lighter than the color of blood, you could see his sharp fangs ready to take a bite, ready for the kill.

I tried to struggle but his hold on me was unusually strong, I saw his how his face started to get close to me and I started to struggle harder but it was useless. I felt his breath on my neck and then I felt him get close to my ear.

" Tonight is the day when all your dreams come true Elizabeth"

_Elizabeth? What is he talking about! Elizabeth is my sister not me!_

I tried to tell him this but I was so useless. He sat fully on me again and I couldn't stop staring at him, the moon was shining behind him if it was a movie I would have thought that this was an awesome scene... But my life was on the line so I was just freaking out

He gripped the back of my head with the hand that wasn't on my lips and raised my head just to bring it to the ground with great force.

Before succumb to the darkness only one thought was running in my head

_My blood is gonna be in one of those stupid vending machines..._

End of the chapter! As I said in the beginning the inspiration for this story came to me thanks to a dream I had a few years ago. My dream started in the bonfire so it was actually like that except for a few parts ( the one with Sarah and when the vampire said the name of Alice sister), The moon in my dream was also extremely beautiful and the vampire of my dream actually told me these exact words "Today is the day when all your dreams come true". the dream continued after that for a really small time (seconds probably), but is the beginning of the second chapter so I am not gonna tell you guys xD Then I remember waking up and thinking "What the hell" lol

So please guys review and tell me what you think. I also take critics on my writing because I know it would help me to get better on it. I don't really know when I am going to update again, I am gonna try to made it as soon as possible. Also I think not all the chapters are gonna be as long as this one, I made this kind of long because I wanted a cliffhanger and I knew that if I cut it I wouldn't have any hahhaha. See you guys ( I hope xD) on the next Chapter! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello again readers! So I am not gonna lie, I am kind of sad seeing that I barely got reviews for the second chapter... It kind of makes me wonder =( ... But still I want to thank: **District7TE** and **sheril0206 **. Also to the new followers and followers of this story: **Poolnight, District7TE, XvideogamegirlX **and** sammini13**.

Thank you again and to the silent readers ( Even thought I don't want them to be silent xD). This is a short chapter but at least you guys will know what happened to Alice, even thought I think this will let you guys with more questions than answers xD

Please review! It really motivates me to write knowing that you guys like what I am doing. =D

**Chapter Two**

The first time I came around the only thing I could heard was a very annoying beep. I tried to open my eyes but they were extremely heavy, after a few seconds of struggle I opened my eyes. It was only a bit but it helped me to check my surroundings.

I noticed that I was on some uncomfortable bed and the air smelled clean, almost like hospital clean. As far as I could tell I was in some kind of hospital or at least in a very sterile room. The second thing I noticed were some IV tubes coming out of the veins of my arms (One in each arm), the tubes were connected to some bags that were starting to get filled with my blood. The beeping of the machines started to go faster just like my breathing. My eyes started to roam the room trying to find someone or something that could help me get out of here.

In that moment of panic my eyes landed on a tv that was in the corner of the room. It was on and of course the program that was on was a talk show... vampire talk show. But that wasn't the thing that captured my attention, in fact it wasn't a "Thing" It was more like a " He", the vampire that was the special guess was the same that told the world the true about the vampires. The same bright and gorgeous blue eyes, the same pale skin and the same dark as the night hair ...

_Dark as the night hair ..._

Memories from the night before came to me. Falling to the ground, someone straddling my hips, pointy and sharp fangs, eyes that were red as blood and a hair that was dark as the night. It was the same guy, he was the one that attacked me.

I felt how a panic attack was starting in my body. My head was full of question: Where am I, What am I doing here, What are they doing to me. But the one that was plaguing my head was: What did he meant when he said my sister name?

I heard the door being opened but for some reason my eyes started to get heavy again..

_No please, not again_

Before I could think anything more my eyes closed and the dark took my world again.

A/N: As I said, really short and more question than answer... But hey,at least now you guys have an idea of who is our mysterious vampire! This is not gonna be a fast story, neither is gonna be a really slow one. I think this one is going to be something in between xD

By the way, I have another vampire story and If you guys would like to read that one let me know and I will post it. Is older than this one and I actually have a few chapters already written but a writer's block took my head and didn't finish it, but who knows maybe some comments would help me with that ;D

Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this small chapter! See you guys ( Hopefully :D) in the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello again readers! I felt kind of bad because the last chapter was very short so I decided I should update this sooner =D... A really big thank you to: **District7TE, sheril0206, AlexandraSterling41 and ERB000**. Also a big thank you to all the others that follow this story too and put it on their favorites!

There is a big change in this and the following chapters because I am starting to write it in third person. I really wanted to write this in first person but for some unknown reason I feel more comfortable in third person, I don't know why but I think is easier for me.

Now on a personal reply =D ...

** sheril0206**: I am gonna try to post it as soon as possible, the thing is that I have it in a different format and on a different computer but as soon as I get my hands on it I will post it ! =)

** ERB000**: hahahaha You have no idea how much I laugh with your reviews, I think we all have a lazy uncle Mark xD ... I don't want to freak you out but my character name starts with an A 0.o ... Thank you for review! And please don't turn me to the government lol

Enjoy the reading and please don't forget to review! They keep me going =D

**Chapter 4:**

Her head was killing her, the air around her felt so cold and the uncomfortable bed wasn't making this experience any opened her eyes the second time that day ( or at least she thought it was the same day) only to find a woman standing next to her.

She had never seen this woman before. Her long and straight blond hair felt below her shoulder, her eyes were green and she was wearing a white nurse uniform.

"Good to have you back"

Alice stared at her for a moment before taking a look at her surroundings. It was exactly like the last time with the exception that now she didn't have any IV on her, she couldn't see any blood bags in the room and the TV was turn off.

"Where am I? What happened?" Her voice was really raspy, caused by her dry throat.

"You are at the hospital sweetheart. Don't you remember what happened?" The woman told her with a small smile.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows when the woman smiled. It wasn't very noticeable but if you looked closer you could see the woman fangs. Of course even in her world this was kind of strange, how can vampires be doctors or nurses? How do they avoid be tented by the blood?. Unless, they were kind of undercover, which was kind of stupid for her considering that they already controlled the world.

"There is someone who want to see you sweets " the nurse broke her train of thoughts, walking and opening the door.

Alice's heart raced again. What if it was the vampire that was behind that door, to finish what he started?. She was holding her breath until the person behind the door entered the room.

"Honey, I'm so glad you are ok!"

Her mom walked to her bed with glassy eyes. She didn't have time to say anything before her mother came to her and hugged her.

"We were so worried! When you disappeared like that everyone freaked out, your father almost had a hearth attack. We called everyone, until we received a call from a man telling us that you were in the hospital. Of course that only scared us more and we took off as fast as we could. What happened? How could you disappear like that and ending up here?" Her mother told her. Alice didn't miss the way her mother threw a nervous look to the nurse, who was still standing in the room listening the conversation.

Alice took a quick look at the nurse before sitting on the bed and turning to her mom.

" I don't know mom, I don't remember much" She lied to her mom. For some reason Alice didn't want to say anything in front of that weird nurse " Can I go home now?"

She noticed the small smirk on the nurse face when she was lying to her mother. It didn't take a genius to know that this woman knew something.

"Of course you can! Let me bring the paper you need to sign and we will release you" with one last smile the nurse left the room.

*******************************

It's been almost a week since Alice was in the hospital. She didn't tell her family the true about that night, she told them that she walked to the front of the house when she founded this vampire guy in trouble and almost dying of hunger so she offered her blood, what she didn't count was that the guy took more than what he should and made Alice faint. Being such a good guy he took her to the hospital and took her phone and called her parents.

Stupid and unrealistic story, but her family bought it. Everyone except Sarah and Alice's Brother, but they at least respected her decision and didn't asked her anything.

Alice nights were full of this strangers dreams. She couldn't call it nightmares, they were just strange. It was the same dream over and over, replaying the night in the woods. It felt so real to her, his breathing, his voice, she felt him so close it was starting to annoy her.

**********************************

The receptionist was sitting there with a bored look, which didn't surprise her, if she was in her place she would probably wearing the same expression. Taking a look at her surroundings she couldn't help to let out a sigh. Around her the room was full of humans waiting to pay their bills, after at least an hour of waiting in line the receptionist was telling her in which office she should go and made her payment.

"Office number 8, on the second floor"  
The woman told her in her bored tone.

After a short drive in the elevator she went to the office and paid all her bills. She was about to exit the building when she saw a vending machine full of candies... Candies! It was very weird to find one of those in a public place, but then again, this was one of the places that were full of humans so why not?

She took her wallet out of her purse and grabbed her money, putting the right amount to get her favorite chocolate. Alice watched the mechanism move almost letting the chocolate fall until it stopped suddenly.

"You have to be kidding me" She murmured before giving small punches to the machine, she didn't want to catch any attention on the full place.

That was until a pale hand appeared on her vision and she heard a voice just next to her ear.

"Let me help you with that"

It was the voice of a man. Such a deep voice that Alice couldn't control the rapid beating of her heart and the slight shiver that went down her spine, that voice was familiar to her for some reason. Keeping her eyes on the machine she saw how the man punched with an inhuman force the vending machine leaving a huge dent.

Still frozen in place, she took a deep breath and took her falling chocolate. Alice turned around only to lose her breath again. There, in front of her was the man who was hunting her dream, the handsome vampire with the bright blue eyes.

**A/N:** FINALLY! It was about time right? I imagine that a lot of you guys were impatient because Alice and the mysterious vampire havent actually meet face to face. I mean he knocked her unconscious and thought she was her sister so that meeting didnt counted too much right? 0.o hahaha ... Anyways what you guys think is gonna happen? do you guys think he would remember her? would he still think she is Elizabeth? And what the hell was wrong with that nurse?... See you guys ( I hope =D ) on the next chapter! =D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello, and welcome back! I really want to thanks: **District7TE, ERB000, arcadecat, sunel, sheril0206 and AlexandraSterling41**. Really guys thank you so much, I always smile when I read the reviews and they inspire me to keep writing. I also want to say thanks to: **g0tHichlk and arcadecat** for following this story!

My personal response to a review:

arcadecat: Thank you so much! I was actually worried that I was going too slow on this story so your review really helped me! I am so glad you found it different, I really don't wanted this story to be so cliche xD. Thank you again and I hope you keep enjoying this story =D

Now I was thinking in cut this chapter but then I thought that would be mean xD. As I always say enjoy and don't forget to review! =D

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

The man standing in front of her was tall, something that didn't surprised her, after all Alice wasn't exactly tall. He was one foot, or maybe a little more, taller than her. He was wearing black jeans, a red dress shirt and his hair was in a pony tail. Alice thought that he looked so handsome standing there with those gorgeous eyes, shaking her head she pulled herself away from that thoughts.

"Thank you" she started to walk away, the last thing she wanted was talk to him and she prayed to god that he didn't remember her.

"Why the rush Alice?"

Those words made her froze. He knew who SHE was, how did he knew that? How did he knew her real name?

"You didn't really think I forgot you, did you?" He said and Alice turned around to see him, that deep voice still making her heart beat faster. " I remember you clearly. How can I forget those beautiful eyes glaring at me that night? You are even doing it right now"

It took Alice a few seconds to realize that she was in fact glaring at him.

"What did you wanted with my sister?"

"I see you don't waste time. Well, the true is that I was going to turn her" he smirked at her.

She didn't knew what came over her but before she could stop herself she grabbed his shirt and throw him against the nearest wall. In the back of her head she knew that he was letting her do that, there was no way she could move him if he didn't wanted too.

"You do something to my sister and I swear to god that I am going to kill you" she glared at him keeping her hand grabbing his shirt.

He laughed, a very low laugh. The man grabbed her by her throat (his hold wasn't exactly strong it was only for her to not move anywhere) before pinning her to the wall, reversing their positions. Her eyes left his and turned to see around the room, all the eyes were on them, especially on her, she was pretty sure all the humans in the room were thinking how stupid she was for even think in threaten a vampire the way she just did. But the thing that made her get actually scared was when she noticed that the few vampires on the room were wearing smirks on their faces.

"I actually think is pretty cute how you think you can actually do something to me, or even stop me to do something I want" he said still wearing that cocky smile and leaning closer to her face "Aren't you cute sweet little Alice?"

"You vampires already put on extinction the human race, what more do you want? Leave the few of us alone, let us live in peace" she told him trying to hide the fear she was feeling for being pining to a wall for a vampire.

That comment made all traces of smiles leave his face and eyes. Now those beautiful eyes turned just cold as ice and ready to kill.

"Us, the vampires? You are blaming us? Should I tell you what really happened when we came out and told the world the true?" He continued in a deadly low voice before she had a chance to speak and tightening his hold on her neck " there were lines of people outside of the network building when I finished that interview, there were also lines outside my house. Do you want to know what those people wanted sweet little Alice?"

She just stood there waiting for him to continue, Alice knew what was coming.

"They wanted us to turn them, they wanted to become one of us, they begged us. So if you want to point fingers start with the ones who turned their backs to your race. It don't surprise me that you blame us, after all for the humans is everyone's fault except them."

Thought she didn't want to admit it Alice knew he was right. It was their own fault. It was the fault of those women and girls that wanted to live those books and movies fantasies, fault of those men that wanted to become stronger and those who wanted to have an immortal life.

"Who are you?" Were the only words that left her lips, she knew this guy wasn't a normal vampire. The way he defended his race, with all that passion, she knew he wasn't what you can call a new vampire.

"I am the vampire that everyone wants to be and fear at the same time. I am the vampire that can rip your heart out with a snap of his fingers just because you looked at him the wrong way. I am the oldest one, the one who says how everything goes around here, I am the one who created the rules and I am also the one who would hunt you down and kill you if you break them" He told her with his hand still on her neck " My name is Daniel" He finished with a smirk.

_Of course I would threaten to dead the leader of the vampires_

He let her neck go and stood back away from her.

"Don't fall down the rabbit hole my sweet little Alice" and with that he turned around going deeper inside the building and leaving Alice standing there wondering what his last words meant.

**************************************

"Hi mom!" Alice told her mother with a big smile and hugging her " Sorry I'm late. You know me, I kind of over slept"

"Don't worry sweetheart come in. Your brother and sister are already inside"

Still wearing a smile Alice entered her parents home. She always visited her parents the weekends since she moved out of the house, she felt guilty leaving them living alone, being the younger child she knew this was a normal feeling. After her brother and sister moved out she was left with her parents, she always took care of them and talked to them so they wouldn't get depressed for the absent of her siblings.

But this weekend she was there for a totally different situation. Her sister called her early that week telling her that she needed to share a big news with the family. Alice of course thought it was another thing when her sister called her...

**Small piece of the phone conversation:**

"Alice I have amazing news! Big news!" She could hear the excitement in her sister voice through the phone.

And only one thing came to Alice's mind in that moment "Oh my god you are pregnant" She said horrified to the phone and widening her eyes.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You said BIG news" Alice told her sister, emphasizing in the word big.

"You better stop right there Alice"

**End of phone conversation.**

So here she was sitting on the couch of the living room next to her father sipping her soda, when her sister told the family the big news.

"I got a job at TWU enterprises"

Alice choked on her beverage. The question was: why she was freaking out with this news?, the answer was actually pretty simple. After her encounter with Daniel, almost two weeks ago now, she did her research on the guy. Besides the obvious things that he told her, she discovered that the guy was actually pretty successful in the business world, in fact Daniel actually owned a big company called The Word United aka TWU, at the time Alice couldn't stop thinking how lame the name was, now she was thinking she was going to have a heart attack.

"That fucking bastard"

"Alice! Language!" Her mother said horrified.

"Sorry mom" Alice muttered, she didn't realize that she said the words out loud, looking at her sister she put a fake smile on her face " Congratulation big sis"

*********************************

The moment she left her parents house she knew exactly where she was going. She didn't care that it was already 8pm, she didn't care that it was already dark, the only thing she cared was found that stupid vampire.

At 8:30 she arrived at the headquarters of TWU. Alice went straight to the reception desk.

"I want to talk to Daniel"

"Excuse me?" Said the woman in front of her. She had a very bright red hair that was in a messy pony tail, brown eyes and was looking at her with scared eyes.

"You heard me, where is his office" Alice knew she wasn't being exactly polite, but she was so pissed at the moment that the only thing she cared about was finding Daniel.

She thought that maybe she looked mad and scary because the second the words left her lips the woman behind the desk gave her the directions to Daniels office. Alice didn't knew how long it took it but she think she got to his office on record time.

Without knocking she entered his office, but after seeing what was going on inside she wished she would. There inside and behind a desk was the motive of her rage, the only problem was that he wasn't alone. There was a blond woman straddling his waist on the chair and kissing him like there was no tomorrow, of course he wasn't frozen in the chair, Alice saw how he was kissing back with the same passion the girl was and how his hands were buried on the woman blond hair .

Behind her rage she felt another emotion in her that confused her. She didn't know what it was so Alice put it on the back of her mind and slammed the door closed, startling the kissing (if you can call that kissing) couple. Even thought the smirk on Daniel´s face made her think that maybe he wasn't so startled.

"I see you are busy uniting the world" it didn't took a genius to heard the sarcasm of her words. Her eyes left his and felt on the blond, she recognized her instantly "You were the nurse! The one that was next to me at the hospital" Alice said with wide eyes.

"Yes I am. How you being sweets" The woman stared at her with a smile.

Alice stood in there staring at her in disbelieve and shock. The blond was talking to her like an old friend and like she wasn't making out a few second ago, and why the hell were those vampires giving her nicknames and not calling her just Alice. She was about to answer when the object of her rage let out a short laugh. Taking a few steps forwards the desk, she slammed her hands on it.

"What are you playing at Daniel?" Alice told him, glaring straight at his blue eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about sweet little Alice" he smirked at her.

"Really? So you just decided to hire my sister out of nowhere"

"She have a great curriculum"

She would have believed him if she haven't heard the sarcasm and double meaning of his words, this only anger her more. The blonde woman just stood there looking between the other vampire and the human, a small smile on her lips watching the interaction.

"By the way your scent is intoxicating when you are mad" he told her

At this point she was seeing red the only thing she wanted was to wipe that stupid smirk of his face, but she was holding herself back, she wasn't stupid she knew she couldn't get in a physical fight with him. So she took a deep breath trying to calm the beating of her heart.

"Screw you"

_Nice comeback Alice_

"I'm going find out what your game is and I'm gonna beat you at it"

With that Alice turned around and left the room, leaving two amused vampires behind her.

"I like her" The blond woman said once the human girl was out of hearing.

"Me too" Daniel said still staring at the door were Alice was a few seconds ago. "Now" he turned to look at the blond next to him with a smirk " Where were we?"

**A/N: ** ok so maybe it wasnt exactly love at first sight but hey at least it wasnt hate right?...right? 0.o . Also, I know the name of the company is lame but I am so bad at names xD When I finished writing this chapter I knew what the company did but I didn't write it and when I was editing this my mind was in blank, I actually forgot what work this company did! xD So if anyone have an idea I would be really happy to hear suggestions hahaha

I want to let you guys know that I am going to try to post as much as I can this week because in the next one I start a new semester in college so maybe I am not going to have so much time to write and update =( ... Remember to review and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see you guys ( I hope xD) in the next chapter! =D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hi guys! sorry for the wait, but this weekend was kind of annoying for me for several reason and I couldn't write or post =/. As always I want to thanks: **sheril0206,ERB000,alexabird9 and AlexandraSterling41** for review this story! Also big thanks to the new followers and the ones that added this story to their favorites: **SilverGray,Dafje1994 and Haterjo**. Thank you guys really!

There is not so much action in here, I think I did a bad job on this chapter actually xD I readed it like 5 times adding things, erasing things so I have no idea if is good, I hope it is xD

Some responses:

** sheril0206:** Nice idea! I like it! thank you! =D

** ERB000:** Sorry about that! should I change the rating? I don't think we are going to find a lot of bad language but I am not really sure what could happen in the future with those 2 xD ... Your friend name is Daniel? you must be freaking out right now hahahahaaha

Enjoy and remember to review! =D

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

The next day for Alice started pretty normal for her. She waked at 7am and started to get ready for her job. Alice worked as an assistant in a small company responsible for web design and advertising. She wasn't so thrill about that job anymore. At first she actually loved her job but when everything changed she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with a few of the advertising that the company was doing. But she couldn't leave her job (Alice needed to pay the bills) and if she was honest with herself this was one of the best jobs you could have out there, besides, her boss main advertising was for human products so at least that was a plus.

When she arrived she went to her boss office. After a small chat Alice went to her desk ( It was outside the boss office) and started to do some research for a new product that they needed to promote. It was 4pm when her desk phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Alice there is someone on my line that wants to speak with you" Anne, the secretary, informed her.

"Wait, someone wants to speaks with me? Didn't they tell you why?" She said confused, it was weird that someone called to her job and asked specially for her.

"No, he just said it was important"

"Ok sure, put him on my line" Alice said taking a deep breath thinking that maybe it was someone to complain.

When she heard the change in the line and the brief silence Alice started to say the line that she already knew by heart.

"Smith's Advertising Company. Alice speaking in what may I help you?"

"You may help me in a lot of things sweet little Alice"

Her heart stopped for a moment when she heard his voice. The last voice she was expecting was the one from Daniel.

"What do you want?"

"Is that how you threat all your costumers " Alice could hear the smile on his voice

"Only the ones that I'm sure are calling only to annoy me"

"You think very highly of yourself my sweet little Alice"

"Could you stop that" she was getting more annoyed than angry as the minutes passed, and Alice was sure Daniel was enjoying it. "My name is Alice, just Alice. No sweets or sweet little Alice. What is with you vampires giving me nicknames?"

"That shows that we care for you" He said mocking her, or at least she thought he was.

"Look I'm working, something that I think you have no idea what it is, and I'm busy so goodbye" She hanged not waiting for his reply.

After taking a deep breath she started to work on her computer again. That was until she felt a presence in front of her.

"That was terrible rude. I think I should complain to your boss"

Her hands froze on the keyboard. When she took her eyes from the computer the sign in front of her didn't surprise her at all. Standing in front of her was Daniel, wearing a dark blue dress shirt, his dark pants and his hair free of pony tail. And of course it wouldn't be Daniel if he wasn't wearing that beautiful/annoying (at least for Alice) smirk.

" I left you speechless?. Don't worry that happen more times than you can imagine" he said when Alice didn't say anything for a few seconds.

Once she got over her shock she looked around her, noticing a few stares from her colleagues, and answered him " What are you doing here Daniel"

"Well sweet little Alice" He was taking a seat in a chair that was in front of the desk and looked at her. " I mean Alice" he rectified with a small smile once he saw her glare " I know we didn't start on the right foot "

"You tried to bite me and drink my blood" she interrupted him

"In my defense I didn't bite when I realize you were the wrong woman"

"You threw my head against the ground to leave me unconscious"

There was a few seconds of silence

"Ok, you got me there" he took a deep breath and leaned to her desk " and I'm really sorry for that"

Alice stared a him suspiciously while narrowing her eyes. She wasn't sure if his apologize was real or he was mocking her. Staring deep in his eyes she got her answer, he was actually telling the true, that or he was a really good liar (something that wouldn't surprise her, after all he had a lot of years for practice). If she was being honest with herself she didn't hated Daniel, at least not anymore. The first few days after what she call "The Accident" Alice wanted to kill him of course, but after a week she got over it. She wanted to kill him again when he told her his plan of turn her sister (Alice was still thinking in killing him if he tried something, even though she knew her chances were very slim). And when Alice heard the news of him employing her sister she was mad at first, once she talked to him she was more annoyed than mad. In the end she knew that she couldn't do anything about her sister working for him, her sister was actually really happy and excited for her new job, besides Caroline was already a woman of 27 years she couldn't tell her what to do.

_My god I sound like my mother. Besides maybe if I take his apology he would leave me alone...Right?_

"Fine" she answered him " I accept your apologize"

"Great" He smiled at her "This would be start of a great friendship Alice" he was now offering his hand to her.

_Wait... What?_

Alice stared his hand and after a deep breath she took it. Once their hands were together was when she freaked out. His hand was so cold and big compared to hers, but that wasn't the thing that scared her, the thing that scared her was that in the moment their hands touched a weird felling started on her stomach. She prayed to god that her heart wasn't beating faster than normal because she knew he would be able to hear it. Alice only wanted to shake Daniel's hand but of course that wasn't what the vampire had in mind. He took her hand closer to his lips and kissed very lightly her knuckles, keeping the eye contact with her. Only one thought was in Alice's head at that moment.

_What did I just did?_

Alice felt like the prey playing games with the hunter...

**A/N: ** oh Alice, I think you are really falling down the rabbit hole... So what did you guys think? I hope it wasnt that bad. I'm gonna answer some question that I'm sure you guys may have wondered. First: how did Daniel get to Alice work if it was the middle of the day? the answer is pretty simple. We need to remember that the vampires are the dominating race in the world that mean they changed a few things and one of them was the buildings. The buildings are the same but now they have an extra door very similar to the ones we find on malls or shopping malls, the ones that are sensitive to your weight and when they feel the weight on their sensor they open instantly. The door in the buildings are exactly like that, only bigger, to let the cars actually enter the building and let the vampires inside if them without letting the sun touch them. Lets be honest if the vampires ruled the world I don't think they would let the sun stop them, and I didn't want to make them immune to the sun because , for me, that wouldn't be very vampire-ish. I didn't add this to the story because I think it would be very weird that Alice felt surprised that Daniel was in her job, I mean she have lived like this for 2 years maybe so I don't think it was relevant. The second question could be: is Alice out of character for accepting Daniel friendship? No, because Alice didn't exactly hate vampires ( I said that In chapter 1) but she will protect her family at any cost, so her reaction threatening Daniel it was more like her instinct (I see her like the kind of person that act sometimes before thinking) besides she said that she would kill him if he tried something with her family, so for me she is not OOC xD. But of course I accept if you guys think otherwise! Just let me know to see what I can do to fix it and make this story enjoyable for all of us! Thank you for reading! Remember to review and see you guys (I hope) on the next chapter! =D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello again guys! I am so happy for the reviews I received in the last chapter because I honestly thought I didn't do a good job on that one, so I'm really glad you guys liked it =D... As always I want to thanks my awesome reviewers: **HaterJo, ERB000, Tamika, The Huntress of the Night, sheril0206, sammini13, waves on the sand and FrozexIce**. Also to the new followers:** Miss Kristina and waves on the sand**. Again thank you so much for the support.

**Personal response:**

** sammini13:** I really like your idea! It actually makes sense, thank you so much! =D

** ERB000:** Thank you for the help! I thought I had the rating wrong xD... I am so glad and happy that you really liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too! =)

** sheril0206:** I think this chapter would answer (or at least a bit) your question! ;)

**Now an important note:** I realized (while writing this chapter) that I made a mistake on the last one. The thing is that I called Alice sister Caroline when her name is actually Elizabeth, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know how to edit the document in here =/

Anyways, this is a longer-ish chapter and I really hope you guys like it! I'm sorry for not posting as much as I did on the beginning but I'm starting a new semester so my time is very limited now =( ... But don't you guys worry as soon as I have some free time ( and I don't have to study for any exam xD) I would be writing this story! =D

Enjoy and don't forget to review! =D

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Felling the warm water traveling through her body made her feel relaxed. It was this time of the day when she forgot all the stress of her work, it was only her and her thoughts in the shower. There were certain things that she could never change in her life and one of those would be taking a warm and relaxing shower after leaving her job.

The only difference now was that her thoughts were focus in certain vampire that was starting to take their "friendship" deal very seriously.

The real reason she actually accepted was because she thought Daniel would leave her alone and that maybe her life would be just like it was before him. She realized of her mistake when Daniel show up the next day bringing her lunch. Alice was speechless but after a few minutes refusing his offer and trying to make him leave she discovered that once Daniel have something in mind no one can change it. He even started to be friends with her boss and you could now see them joking around in the halls of the building. To say that Alice was even more annoyed by this would be an understatement. But despite all this she was actually starting to get along with him, Of course, he still annoyed her most of the time but Alice guessed that she was getting comfortable with Daniel and this was something that scared her.

She wanted to ignore the feelings he was making her feel, Alice blamed all of that to the famous "vampire charm" as some people call it, but there were times when she couldn't stop thinking about him and his blue eyes that felt like they were reading your soul. Alice wasn't stupid though, she knew he had a lot of girlfriends, not just one, she was sure he had several. Daniel had told her once that he didn't like to discriminate anyone and for that reason "dated" (she wasn't sure what he meant with that, she doubted that the word "date" meant the same for Daniel that it meant to her) vampires and humans alike, which Alice only responded with a raised eyebrow and a small glare when he winked at her.

Her sister wasn't behind on that list of "girlfriends" and if she wasn't already Alice was sure it wasn't going to take long for her to form part of the list. Elizabeth was developing a crush for her boss and it didn't take a genius to figure that.

_Could you just stop! This is relaxing time! Stop thinking about him!... You need a date, that's it! You haven't dated someone in so long and that is why you are feeling this weird things, is kind of normal._

That thought made Alice smile. Turning off her shower she opened the curtain and reached for a towel. After drying herself she wrapped one around her body, another around her hair and stepped out of the bathroom.

"MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Outside her bathroom sitting on the couch and in front of her tv was no other than Daniel changing channels and looking like he had lived there all his life.

"What took you so long? I was starting think that you were dead" he said with a smirk, his eyes never leaving the tv.

"Ok, you know what? We need some rules for this "friendship" thing" Alice took a stronger hold of the towel and made air quotes in the word friendship. She couldn't believe what just happened, she was naked under that towel and that made her feel extremely uncomfortable with Daniel there " You better wait right there!"

With those words of warning she went to her room to put on some clothes, leaving Daniel on the couch.

Daniel couldn't stop the small laugh when he saw her reaction, actually, he would have been disappointed if Alice didn't reacted that way. He wasn't really sure why he was doing all that, why he was really trying a friendship thing with her or at least he wasn't at first.

The moment Daniel realized that he took the wrong girl that day he didn't care at all for her well-being, but the small human part of him told him he should get help for her. After dumped her (literally dumped her) at the hospital he took care of all the spends and left. Daniel thought that it was gonna end there but he was so wrong, he couldn't get her out of his head and that was frustrating. At first he thought that he was only interested because he made a mistake and took her instead of her sister (he wasn't use to make any mistakes, he was a very perfectionist man) so he did some research and found out her real name, trying to figure it out why he made the switch. When destiny (Daniel didn't believe in destiny but he thought it was better than call it fate) brought them together was when everything changed.

The moment he challenged her and threatened her sister (for his it wasn't exactly a threat) was the moment he knew why he was so intrigued by her since the first moment. Alice challenged him too, the look she gave him when she was on the ground was full of panic but also daring him to make a move, of course she was scared but that didn't stopped her fighting. Being an older vampire he wasn't use to that, everyone respected him and never dared to raise their voice, all the woman's threw themself at him and adored him, so when this human treated him so different he couldn't stop his attraction to her. Alice was different, she didn't care if he liked her or not, she didn't bother in try to be nice just because he was a vampire and could kill her in the spot, her sarcasm was adorable (at least for him) and the face she always had when he annoyed her was simply priceless.

But Daniel wasn't stupid, he knew Alice wasn't exactly a fan of vampires, he knew she didn't hated them but also knew that they weren't exactly her favorites (for a reason he didn't understand). His attraction for her was starting to grow so much that it took him a few days to discover where her sister was working and pressured Elizabeth's boss to make a transfer and have Elizabeth work on his company. The reaction of Alice didn't take long and he was actually looking forward to see what she was going to do. The little make out scene wasn't exactly planned, but hey, when a woman start kissing you can't just stop them right?. Caroline was an attractive woman/vampire so he thought: why not?. When Alice entered that day he could help the small satisfaction when he saw a small flick of jealousy on her eyes, she hide it really fast and well but she wasn't so fast, at least not for him.

So there he was, trying to win her over. Daniel wasn't sure if he wanted only friendship but right now the only way to win Alice would be start as friends, the problem is that he wasn't exactly a patient man. The opening of her door bring him back to the present, he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming her body, for him she looked good in any form and he was curious ( and a little excited) to know how she looked in her "natural clothes". Before his thoughts when to the more pervert side he looked at her eyes and stopped all his less decent and friendless thoughts when he saw that Alice was glaring at him. He was sure she catched him checking her out.

_Oops_

"Did you finish Daniel?"

"I could do it for life time" he said smirking, he loved that she was already annoyed.

"Oh how cute" her sarcasm wasn't exactly hidden "Now, about those rules, first you can't just enter to my apartment when I'm in the shower or when I'm not here, do I made myself clear"

"Crystal...But I thought friends can visit each other"

"The can, but they need to call first and let the other know they are coming. You can't just enter my apartment like you live here!" Alice felt like talking to a child.

"What if you aren't here?" He was just trying to frustrate her more.

"You leave and come here another day!"

"Ok... Any other rule?"

Alice stood there thinking, she spend a few second like that and her mind was blank.

_Dammit!_

"Not right now" she felt a little frustrated because she wanted to say another one just to mess with him.

"Great!" Daniel said excited "now sit down, this is a great movie" he focused again on the tv and tapped the seat next to him. With a deep breath Alice sat next to him.

"Please don't try that thing with the fake yawn "

"Come on Alice, I have lived for over 600 years give me some credit"

With a last roll of her eyes Alice started to watch the horror movie (She couldn't avoid felt irony in the situation, after all she was sitting next to a vampire). The movie went on until almost 2am and Alice couldn't stop her eyes from closing. Daniel noticed this and when he was sure she was in a deep sleep took her to her room and put her on the bed, before he could stop himself he kissed her forehead.

"Good night my sweet little Alice" he whispered and left the room and then the apartment.

Little did they know about a pair of eyes watching Daniel leaving Alice apartment...

**A/N: ** So what did you guys think? we finally saw some of Daniel thoughts and a little bit of how the "friendship" is going. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one! =) ... see you guys (I hope) on the next chapter (I have no idea when that is going to be if im honest xD)... Thank you and don't forget to review! =D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hello! how are you guys been? before we get to bussiness let say my thanks first lol. I want to thank: **The Huntress of the Night, ERB000, sheril0206, Tamika and AlexandraSterling41**. Also to the new followers and favorites:** Atrinity, xxxxLaKerzxxxx, Queensly92, icecoatedsha and jessmaen.**Really guys, thank you so much!

Now, different things have kept me from posting and writing. One of the reasons was a review I got that made me think about this story, to be honest I was kind of depressed and didn't wanted to write for a while xD. I wanna let something clear, I don't think the review was mean or harsh, it just made me think... The second one is that this semester I am doing community service on Saturdays so when I get home I'm tired and the last thing on my mind is write so being honest with you guys the updates for this story are going to be slow and I am really sorry for that =(

Anyways lets end this long authors note here before I start to annoy everyone xD

Enjoy and please don't forget to review =)

**Chapter 8:**

The next morning Alice waked and was surprised when she found herself on her bed. Without giving too much thought of how she got there and when Daniel left she got up and started to get ready for her day. It was saturday so she was taking her time in do all her morning routines. Alice was walking to the kitchen when something on the floor next to the front door started to catch her attention. There on the floor was a white envelope with her name on it, she could tell it was handwritten and that the person who did it had a very beautiful calligraphy. Taking the envelope carefully she turned it around a few times before opening it. Inside was only a piece of paper with only three words on it and the same fancy calligraphy:

_**Choose Your Side**_

Alice stood there just staring the note confused and with a frown on her face. What did those words meant? Maybe someone was making a prank?.She left the note on the counter and went to made her breakfast trying to figure out what did the person who wrote it meant. One thing was clear for her though, the person who wrote it knew who she was and were she lived and that part scared Alice the most.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Since that day Alice have been more paranoid. She always checked that all the doors and windows on her apartment were locked, she didn't walk alone anymore and was trying to always be surrounded by people. She have kept the note as a secret for everyone including Daniel, even though she knew he could help her to figure out who is the person behind it she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was involved.

"Ready to go?"

A voice next to her broke Alice train of thoughts. Inside of her room was her cousin Sarah. She stood from her bed and went to the living room leaving her cousin behind.

"I don't think is a good idea anymore"

"Oh come on Alice" Sarah whined following her " You were the one that told me you needed to meet a nice guy, so don't complain now"

_I knew I was going to regret that_

" I know but..."

" I don't wanna hear any "but", go get ready" Sarah interrupted her and pushed Alice to her room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

The guy Sarah set her up was named Jack. He was really nice guy and handsome too: blond hair, green eyes, taller than her, the perfect catch. But there was a really small problem: Jack was obsessed with his job.

For the duration of the date he only talked about his job, of course there were small moments when the conversation went to more normal topics but it only lasted for a few minutes. Alice spend the whole date faking interest (she didn't want him to feel bad) and was thankful that they were going to see a movie. The movie ended at almost midnight so it wasn't strange when they stepped out of the cinema and the streets were full of vampires.

Jack and Alice where walking to the parking lot where Jack left his car, making small talk. The parking lot was lonely and Alice started to feel a small shiver of fear, something wasn't right and she couldn't tell what it was. It took them a few minutes to get to Jack's car and Jack (being a gentleman) was starting to open the passenger door for Alice. She gave him a small smile but before she entered the car Jack was being grabbed from behind by a tall and muscular guy.

"Hey!"

Was the only thing Jack said before the same guy punched him on the stomach. Alice started to panic when she noticed her surroundings and saw that there were at least five guys in there, all of them with a deadly look on their eyes.

"Stop it!" Alice started to walk to where Jack was on the ground until two of the guys grabbed her arms stopping her. " What are you doing! Let me go!" She was fighting them but it was useless and Alice couldn't tear her eyes from Jack's body, he was still on the ground.

"Calm down Alice, we just want to talk" The tallest guy, who was clearly the leader, said to Alice taking a few steps closer to her.

When he said her name Alice stood frozen. How did this guy knew her name?. She looked at the man trying to place him somewhere but she couldn't, Alice didn't knew this man. He was tall, muscular with dark hair and dark eyes, they looked almost black. It was in that moment, when she was looking at him, seeing his tanned skin, when a realization came to her.

He was human

"We just wanna have a small talk with you" he told her with a bright smile

The other two guys that weren't grabbing her took Jack from the ground, he was fighting trying to get away from them until one of the guys punched him again.

"Stop! You wanna talk to me, leave him alone"

"Oh don't worry, we aren't going to hurt him" the man said walking to where Jack was grabbing his hair and pulling his head back with a smirk" he is gonna be our insurance"

"What are you talking about?" Alice was staring to get more confused as the minutes passed.

"So Alice, how is Daniel?"

Everything came to Alice at once. The letter on her door, the confusing message on it and the rumors that were starting among the humans.

The rebellion against the vampires was starting.

**A/N: **Soooo what do you guys think? good, bad, average? horrible? xD I know we don't know what this guys want with Alice, I think I don't even know what they want lol ... Please remember to review and let me know what you guys think. Again I am really sorry it took me so long =( See you guys (I hope xD) on the next chapter =D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello guys! Welcome back! Let's do (as always) the thanks first xD! Thanks to: ** Mowgli723, icecoatedsha, 19-abby-99, VampireChickKL, Tamika ,Miss Kristina, xoxDarkFallenAngelxox, sheril0206, Katie0616 and AlexandraSterling41**. Really guys, thank you so much for the reviews!They keep me going =) .. I also want to thanks: **Mowgli723, Bitch Ate My Cupcake,19-abby-99 and VampireChickKL** for the favorites and follows! =D

I'm really sorry it took me so long but I had a small writers block. I call it small because I actually knew what I wanted to do but I didn't knew how ... Yeah my imagination is confusing sometimes xD

On the positive side, I have a small break from college on August so maybe updates are going to be more frequent on that time... Keyword being: maybe xD ... But of course this also means that my professors are going to kill me with exams this moth so another update on July is going to be kind of hard =/

I'm not so happy with this chapter and I have no idea why xD

Enjoy and please remember to review! Thank you! =D

*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****

**Chapter 9**

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Really? That is really interesting considering that he went out of your apartment a few days ago" The guy told her with a sickening smirk. "You should know Alice that there are consequences when someone lie to me"

Only a few seconds passed after this words when he grabbed a small blade from his back pocket and put it on Jack's throat, slicing just enough to produce a little bit of blood. Jack panicked and moved a little which made the cut a little more deeper. That was all it took to Alice to lose control and panic.

"Ok! Please Stop! Is true, I know Daniel! Just, please stop! Don't hurt him"

"That is what I thought!" He said taking the blade from Jack and smiling a "friendly" smile in Alice direction " It wasn't so hard, right?"

"Please just tell me what you want and leave us alone" she told him trying to keep herself calm.

"Well I only want your help sweetheart" he took a few steps closer to her and traced her jaw with his finger, something that made Alice flinch. "What? You can let a filthy Vampire touch you but not me?"

"He never touched me" She could see the anger behind his eyes.

"Really? I bet you wish he would .. Just like all the others" with that said he punched her on her stomach, making her loose air and let out a small cry of pain.

Never in her life Alice felt a pain like that, she have never been punched especially by a man, her insides were burning and her eyes were starting to get glassy.

"But that is talk for another day... Let's talk about business, shall we?" Before she had chance to speak he continued "We know that you have some kind of relationship with Daniel. What kind? We don't know and don't care, to be honest with you." The guy said with some weird movements of his hands "The thing is that the relationship you have with him is a really positive aspect and make you a very important asset to us"

Alice wanted to tell him to go to hell or made him go the point but she knew that if another word left her lips on that moment another punch would come on her way.

"I know you are not stupid and that you probably know where I'm going with this, right?"

When Alice didn't answer he grabbed a fist of her hair and made her nod by force making Alice whimper a little.

"Good" he said letting her hair go " We want you to help us destroy them from the inside. And what better way to destroy them from the inside that starting with the primary strategist and brain of their race?. Destroying Daniel would mean and advantage for us, but of course he is too smart and would kill us on the spot, like he have done with the others" he noticed the ways Alice eyes started widening when he said other "Oh yes, we have tried Alice, for a few years now. But patience is a virtue Alice and our patience have brought you to us"

_This guy is mental_

"So, what do you said? Have you choose your side now?"

The wrong answer on this case would mean her and Jack's deaths, she was sure. But what answer could she gave to this maniac to let her and Jack go?

"Not yet"

Wrong answer

The guy punched her on the face and Alice felt something warm travel from her mouth to her chin and knew she was bleeding from the force of the punch.

"What about now?"

Her heart was now beating so fast that she though it was going to come out of her chest. Alice spit blood on the ground, she wasn't going to get out of here alive if she didn't thought of something and fast.

"She just need time to think, please. She is just confused, let her think about all this"

Alice eyes left the guy in front of her and went to Jack, who was the one who said those words.

The guy took a deep breath and turned.

"Nobody asked for your opinion" and with a sign of his hand his men punched Jack several times.

"Fine I'll do it!" Alice screamed desperate "Stop them now!"

"Good girl" Smiling he turned again "Leave the guy alone. Our sweet Alice and I already found an agreement" Alice flinched at the use of the word "sweet", only Daniel called her that.

The guys that were grabbing Jack throw him to the ground and Alice noticed that he was unconscious. The ones that were behind her grabbing her let her also go.

"I will inform you of what we are gonna do in a few days sweetheart, wait for my call" forcefully grabbing her chin he kissed her cheek " Goodnight"

And just as fast as they appeared they disappeared in the night. When they were out of sight Alice went running to an unconscious Jack. Tears appeared on her eyes when she saw his state, he was bleeding all over his face and had a black eye.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Jack"

Taking a few deep breaths trying to calm herself she moved him. A small groan of pain left Jack's lips.

"I know I'm sorry. But I need to get you out of here"

Using all her strength she put one of his arms around her shoulder and one of her hands on his hip and started to carry him to his car. The passenger door was still open so she put him carefully on the seat and secured him with the seat belt. Grabbing the keys that were on the ground she started the car and drive to her apartment.

Luck was on her side when she noticed that her apartment building was empty. Jack regained a little bit of consciousness on their way so the travel to her apartment wasn't so hard. When she got to her room and put him to her bed Alice went to her kitchen and grabbed a pain pill and a glass of water. She gave him one carefully and took off his dirty shirt.

"I though this wouldn't happen on the first date" he told her joking with a raspy and painful voice when she took his shirt off.

Alice laughed saying noting and he felt sleep a few minutes after that, groaning in pain from time to time. She left the room, letting out a deep breath and went to her bathroom, cleaning the blood on her face and grabbing a cloth with water to clean Jack's face.

After drinking a pain pill too she went to her room and started to clean Jack's face. She was so concentrated that didn't felt the door of her room opening and a figure on her doorway.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Alice turned around surprised and noticed Daniel on her door looking mad and with red eyes that told her he was ready to kill.

**A/N:** Daniel and his impeccable timing, I was missing him to be honest xD ... Anyways, now we know a little bit about the rebellion, not so much about their plan and the name of the guy who gave Alice a hard time, but is better than nothing right? ... Please remember to review and if you have any suggestion let me know! See you guys (Hopefully) on the next chapter! =D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Welcome back! I bet a lot of you guys are surprised ;) …. I want to thank my awesome reviewers**: Mowgli723, The Huntress of the Night, Guest, xoxDarkFallenAngelxox, Hana15498 , AlexandraSterling41, Tamika and Guest. **Thank you so much for the support! I really appreciate each one of your reviews and of course to all the new follows/favorites:** xoxDarkFallenAngelxox, Hana15498 and chelseratops.**

Now, before continue lets answer the reviews:

** Mowgli723: **yeah I felt sorry for them =( ….. Sorry to broke your excitement about the rebellion though xD … Thank you so much for reviewing. =D

** The Huntress of the Night**: Thank you! I will try to keep updating faster! Thanks for the support =D

** Guest: **Thank you for reviewing! I think everyone is a little nervous about the rebellion, I think they are capable of a lot of things. I don't want anything happen to Daniel but who knows =(

** xoxDarkFallenAngelxox: **Haha I understand the feeling, I am kind of falling in love with him too xD … I really love those scenes too, let's see if I can do them right lol Thank you so much for the review =D

** Hana15498: **hahahaha I am noticing a lot of people hate Jack, that sneaky Daniel is winning everyone's heart xD now we only need to wait and see what Alice would do ;) .. Thanks for reviewing =D

** AlexandraSterling41**: hahaha lets hope he don't, at least not right now ;) Thanks for the support; I am happy you loved it! =D

** Tamika: **Thank you! Really happy that you loved it! I hope this is soon enough ;)

** Guest: **Thank you so much! Here is the new update! =D

Ok I know that was long but I felt that you guys deserved to get your reviews answered! Besides I have a feeling you guys are going to hate me at the end of this chapter lol …..This one is short, but I hope you guys still like it despite that! =D

**Chapter 10**

"What are you doing here?"Was the only thing that came to Alice´s head when she saw Daniel standing there.

"That doesn't answer my question. Can you explain what the hell that naked guy is doing on your bed" he hissed looking extremely pissed and that was making Alice angry and frustrated.

"OK, first he is not naked" she said walking to her door and pushing Daniel out of her room. Once both of them were outside her bedroom she closed her door and continued "second, what are _you_ doing here?"

"What, now I can´t visit you because of your boyfriend" Daniel spat the word boyfriend

"What is your problem? "

"My problem is that there is a naked guy in there... on your bed!" He raised his voice and pointed at her room.

"Would you just let it go? Is not a big deal, I was just helping him! Besides is not any of your business what I do and what I don't ok... so just cut this crap" Alice wasn't having a good day and having Daniel and his jealous fit wasn't helping her state.

The moment the words left her lips she knew they weren't the right ones. In a flash Daniel was pinning her to the wall with his face just a few inches from hers. His eyes weren't longer that bloody red but they were now the beautiful blue that she was use to. He started to lean closer to her. She felt his breath close to her ear; and then he started to trail from her ear to her neck with his lips making her heart go wild. He rested them on her neck feeling the rhythm of her heart smirking when he noticed how fast it was going.

"He would never threat you like I would" he whispered leaving a small close mouth kiss on her neck and putting both hands on her waist "and I can guarantee you that he could never make you feel like I will"

Daniel was driving her crazy and she was really sure he was aware of that fact, that cocky bastard. Everything he did, every emotion he made her feel were 10 times stronger than the ones a normal person would do on her. She felt him start to trail up from her neck, still keeping the contact between his lips and her skin. He got to her cheek and kissed her there and before she knew what was happening his lips started to get closer to hers. Alice closed her eyes when she felt his lips brushing hers, those cold lips so close to her warm ones, his cold breath mixing with hers. When she was about to let everything go and just get lost on his lips he pushed away suddenly making her open her eyes in surprise.

She was confused at first: why would he pull away so suddenly?.But once she noticed the dark look he was giving her and where his eyes were focused she got her question answered.

_I can´t catch a break _

"Who did that to you Alice?" he said getting mad as the seconds passed and getting even more pissed at himself that he didn't notice it sooner "Who hurt you?"

"Nobody" she said trying to clean her face, thinking that maybe she didn't cleaned herself as good as she thought.

"Is useless, you are clean, is the smell and the bruise that is starting to form" Daniel said focusing now on her eyes and stepping closer to her again "who did this Alice and you better not lie to me" he glared down at her almost daring her to lie.

Alice didn't know what to do. She felt that if she said something about the rebellion to Daniel she was going to betray her race and if she didn't she was betraying all the trust that Daniel had in her. They have met each other for a few months now and they were really good friends despite their constants fights (more like teasing, on Daniel´s side) and she wasn't exactly ready to win a vampire as an enemy. The other thing that was on her mind was the rebellion; they weren't exactly the good guys either. The way they treated her and Jack´s wasn't exactly the way the good guys acted. They were evil, that was obvious, and they weren't acting by justice they were acting by revenge. There was a moment on her life that she actually believed that there should be a rebellion, Alice knew that everything in this world deserved and needed an opposite, after all, the world was full of them, but the way this so-called rebellion was doing it wasn't the right one. They were looking for a war, that was clear. She knew that the path she chooses on that moment could change her life and the life of the human race forever. So taking a deep breath Alice started to accept the consequences of her next words.

**A/N: ….. Still there? I hope you guys don't hate me for too long , I mean we have a horrible cliffhanger but there was a almost kiss so that would make it less painful right?... right? xD …. Anyways, the next chapter may take a while because as we know this story can go two ways: Alice lying or telling the truth. And I really want to see what direction should I take. You guys are welcome to leave suggestions and opinions I really appreciate them, after all this story is also for you guys enjoyment! See you guys, hopefully, on the next chapter =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello and welcome back! How you guys been? Sorry it took me long but my vacations started a week ago and I wanted to do absolutely nothing xD. I want to thanks my amazing reviewers: Hana15498, Mowgli723, AlexandraSterling41, Miss Kristina, Guess, Clarinetgoddess62 and 8HazzardSandersdtk. Also to the new followers/favorite: KarouBlue,SecretCharm24, Clarinetgoddess62, 8HazzardSandersdtk, 19-abby-99, .5 and redfoxess. Really guys thank you, I'm pretty sure this story would never have gone this far without your support.

There is a big change on this one because I started to write on first person again. I want to know which way you guys prefer it, for some reason this chapter was easier to write it on fist person. By the way for those who follow my other story I would be posting the second chapter tomorrow so stay tuned! =D

**Response to reviews:**

Hana15498: hahahaha Thank you! Let's hope Alice made the right choice for her own safety xD

Mowgli723: Lets read and see ;) Thank you for your review!

AlexandraSterling41: Oh just wait and see xD Thank you for reviewing !

Miss Kristina: Here it is! I hope you like it! Thanks for the support!

Guess: Yeah, they weren't what you can call nice. Lets see what she does! Thanks for the review!

Clarinetgoddess62: Exactly! I think punching woman's is not the way to convince someone to help you. Thank you for review!

8HazzardSandersdtk: Thank you so much! I hope you also like this chapter!

Ok, lets now start with the story!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

** 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 11**

"It was the rebellion" I said holding my breath waiting to see Daniel´s reaction. The apartment went silent, the only sound were the few cars down the street and a few people walking down the hall outside my place. I didn't know what to do so I only stood as silent as he was, but deep down I was pretty sure that a silent Daniel wasn't exactly a good Daniel.

The rage on Daniel´s eyes were clear, those bright eyes were darker and claiming blood. His hands were fisted in each side of him almost at the point of draw blood. He wasn't looking at me, he was just starting at the wall behind me almost lost in his thoughts. I took a deep breath, knowing that his thoughts at this point weren't exactly happy ones, in fact, I'm pretty sure that he was killing a few people in them.

_Hopefully I'm not one of them_

"Daniel" I was getting tired of the silence and trying to figure out the thoughts of the vampire. That was all it took to get him of his trance. In a flash he was gripping my shoulders very tightly and looking intently into my eyes.

"I want names" His cold voice made fell chills run down my spine. He was never talked to me that way, not even the first time we meet, and to be honest I was glad his anger wasn't exactly directed at me.

"I don't have their names"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THEM" he screamed tightening his grip.

"They weren't stupid enough to give me their names Daniel" I told in the strongest voice I could manage. At this point I wasn't so sure about my decision anymore; the way he was acting was starting to scare me.

The grip he had on me went loose suddenly and started to walk away from me. I watched with wide eyes how he grabbed a small vase with flowers that I used to decorate the living room and throw it against the wall breaking it. I see how he took deep breaths, even thought I knew he didn't needed them, trying to find a way to calm himself. Obviously it wasn't working.

"You need to calm down" I decided to talk before he trashed my whole apartment and waking up Jack.

"Calm down?" he turned and looked at me, I wished I haven't open my mouth, now those angry eyes were focused only on me and I wasn't feeling very comfortable with that.

" Look, if someone should be freaking out in this moment it should be me ok, I'm the one whose head is in danger" I continued still standing away from him, I wasn't stupid enough to get closer to an angry vampire. "If they find out that I told you all this I'm as good as dead"

He closed his eyes for a few seconds; I guess he was trying to calm himself. Opening them again he looked straight into my eyes.

_Well it didn't exactly work_

Taking a deep breath I was debating if I should get closer to him. When I finally made up my mind I walked towards him and stood in front of him, it was at this point when a stupid idea came to my head. I raised my hand and put it on the back of his head making him lean down to me and I did a thing I was pretty sure I was going to regret.

I kissed him.

At first it was slow, my lips barely pressing to his. I knew he wasn't expecting that so he didn't respond for a few seconds and when he finally did all hell break loose. His hands were on the back of my head in a flash and his lips pressing hard against mine his tongue traced my bottom lip demanding entering and I granted it. His kiss was possessive, making my head light and my heart beat like crazy, I was pretty sure that if I was a cartoon you would see the shape of my heart coming out of my chest. Before I have time to think I was suddenly threw on the couch with him on top without breaking the kiss, as a reflex my legs when around his hips and I fell his hands on my thighs making sure I wasn't moving anywhere, the need for breathing was getting stronger and he fell it because his lips left mine and went to my neck. I fell his tongue in the point where the collarbone and neck meet, he was felling my pulse that sneaky vampire, he licked there before he started to kiss it. His kissed traveled upwards and I felt something sharp on my neck, I knew that it was his fangs. This was when my brain started to work again and I started to push him away from me. He let go of my neck, his fangs were still out and when I got the courage to look into his eyes again I noticed that a new emotion was taking the place of his anger.

Lust

I kept my hands on his chest trying to make him stand away from me but his grip on my thighs went stronger. I was still breathing heavily and my brain wasn't still working 100% so we were in that position for a seconds. After all, what could I do? What are you suppose to do after a make out? It wasn't like I planned it to go that far, I mean Daniel and I are only friends, of course he flirts all the time but that doesn't mean anything right?

"Are you feeling better?"

_Nice_

As I said my brain wasn't working at that moment. Daniel just smirked at me for a few seconds.

"Much better"

And just like that I knew we were back to normal….

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

** 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

On the other side of the town a man was standing in front of his office window, staring at the street below. Vampires were walking hand in hand with humans. What a disgusting thing to see. How could his race fall that way? How could they let themselves being dominated so easily? Humans were so much powerful but they weren't aware of that. A knock on his door broke his train of thoughts.

"Come in" he said without taking his eyes from the window.

"I'm back sir" a deep voice said behind him

"How did it go?"

"According to the plan. We let the girl along with the guy go, after a few minutes of _talking_"

He could hear the smirk on the man voice when he said the word talking.

"Perfect. Now we only have to sit and wait"

"Sir, do you really thing she is not going to tell anyone and just help us? "

"Of course not . She is going to tell Daniel all about it, and in that moment my friend is when our fun begin" a dark smirk starting on his face.

**A/N: **Uh oh, so I guess the rebellion isn't as stupid as we thought. I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it was more like a filler =/ …. Remember to review and let me know if you guys prefer first person or third person! See you guys hopefully on the next chapter! =D


End file.
